Blood Within Me
by SangoUchiha1014
Summary: This story is based on Kayla Kusabi and her dreadful past. Kayla was the heir to the Kusabi Clan until one night, the Kusabi Clan was ambushed by a large herd of Level E Vampires. The whole clan was wiped out except for Kayla. The Level E Vampires, Yagami Erada, kept her alive for 1 reason: So they could join together and eradicate all vampires. Why you ask? Let's find out!
1. Prologue

Blood Within Me

A Vampire Knight Story

Akatsuki Kain x Maya Kayla Kusabi

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters. I only own my OC, Kayla.

This is my first story...Hope you like it!

Background Information:

My name is Maya Kayla Kusabi.

I am 17 years old.

My Birthday is July 7th.

My Horoscope sign is Cancer.

Obviously, I am a female.

I have long black hair that stops above my butt.

I have pretty grey-black eyes.

I am also...A Vampire!

I attend Cross Academy.

I belong in the Night Class.

(A/N: For those who don't know what the Night Class is; The Night Class is the part of Cross Academy that the vampires live and attend class. They have a building right next door to the Day Classes. Only Sayori, Yuki, and Headmaster know that the Night Class is full vampires.)

I am also part of the Kusabi Clan.

The Kusabi Clan is the second strongest clan in the vampire society. (The First being the Kuran Clan.)

I am the heir to the Kusabi Clan being that I am the only child.

(You may think I was going to say "only child" but, you are going to have to continue reading the story to find out.)

The Kusabi Clan was the second strongest clan but, majority of the Kusabi's were wiped out by powerful Level E vampires during an invasion.

I'm the last remaining of my family.

(At least, I thought I was.)

Everyone has one or two things they fear.

But, for me...

I have Astraphobia. (Fear of thunder and lightning.)

It may seem kinda childish to you.

But, to me...

It's HELL...

Well, this is my story...


	2. Chapter 1: Rain, Rain, Go Away!

_**Kayla P.O.V**__**  
***thunder rumbling*****_

My eyes shot open.

"Oh, hell no. We all know what comes after thunder." I shivered.

I looked over at my alarm clock.

_**...3:01...a.m?**_

_Why God?_

_What have I done to deserve this?_

_All I wanted was some peaceful sleep!_

_Is that too much to ask for?_

Well, besides the storm, that wasn't the only thing keeping me up.

_****Flashback****___

_Yesterday, me and Akatsuki were taking a stroll around town._

_It was a nice and peaceful date._

_**Until...**_

_**Ruka...**___

_That little bitch was stalking us around town._

_She walks up to us and says that she was surprised to see us._

_Yea fucking right._

_Knowing her, she bumped into us on purpose._

_I haven't even gotten to the worst part of it yet._

_She started following us, butting into our conversations, and suggesting places that we "all" can go eat and hang out at._

_The nerve of that bitch, right?!_

_Afterwards, I suggested that we just go back to the dorms._

_We walked into the Night Class building and I overheard her tell Akatsuki that she, "had a lot of fun today with __**him**__."_

_I was about to smack the shit out of her._

_But, I kept my cool and went to my room to get ready for bed._

_Akatsuki tried to talk to me but, I just ignored the hell out of him._

_People always think I'm jealous of Ruka._

_Haha!_

_Far from it._

_What if I was hanging all over your man, huh?!_

_Anyway..._

_****End of Flashback****_

This storm isn't what I needed right now.

I need to find something or _someone _to calm me down.

I pulled off my silky sheets and headed to the door.

_You know even though I hate Ruka, I still have to share a room with her._

_I pleaded to Kaname to let me get my own room._

_You know what he told me?_

_"It will help you and Ruka bond together."_

_Yea, bond my fist to her fucking face._

_The only time I actually "like" _her is now.

_You know why?_

_Because she is asleep!_

_BEST. THING. EVERRR!_

Just as I was walking out of my doorway, a loud clap of thunder echoed through the hallways.

I damn near jumped out of my skin.

_That's probably God trying to tell me to stop talking shit._

I clenched onto my night gown.

"Calm down out there. I am sorry for talking shit so, don't give me a heart attack." I whispered.

Adding to that, a flash of lightning struck close to the windows.

I flinched then I started to panic.

"And ladies &amp; gentlemen, that was my cue to get the hell out of here!"

I started to sprint down the hallway.

_**Ruka P.O.V**_  
Yesterday was the BEST. DAY. EVERR!

I got to spend the whole evening with my darling, Kain.

The only thing that wasn't so great was...

_**Kayla...**_

That bitch had to tag along.

I don't even know why Kain likes that pig.

Even, worst..

Kaname-sama had to place me into her room.

I begged him to let me sleep somewhere else.

You know what he told me?

_"It will help you and Kayla bond together."_

_Yea fucking right._

_I would bond my fist into her pig-ass face._

Ugh.

Why doesn't she just disappear.

No one likes her nor wants her.

_*****thunder rumbling*****_

_**Wait, isn't princess afraid of thunder and lightning?**_

_This could be fun._

I opened my eyes and looked over at Kayla's bed.

_Just as I suspected, she's already up._

Kayla gets up and walks out the door.

I get out of my bed and tiptoe to the door.

All I saw was a hint of something black take off down the hallway.

_Hmm.._

_Where the hell did Kayla go?_

_I could have sworn I saw her ass here a few seconds ago.._

_Well, whatever!_

_Bye, Scaredy-Cat!_

I closed the door and walked back to my bed.

I snuggled back into my covers and fell into a peaceful slumber.

_**Akatsuki P.O.V**_  
I was having the best dream a man could ever have...

_**Until..**_

_*****stomp*****_

_*****stomp stomp*****_

_*****stomp stomp stomp*****_

I looked over to my clock.

_**...3:09..a.m..?**_

"Who the fuck is making all this noise so early in the fucking morning" I growled.

_Obviously, I am not a morning person._

I took my sheets off me and hung my legs off the side of the bed.

"I'm not even going to put a shirt on. Whoever is running down this motherfucking hallway, I am gonna tear them limb from limb." I cracked my knuckles.

I got off the bed and walked toward the door.

I opened the door and I started to walk out the room.

_Better make sure I close the door._

_Don't want that "thing" waking up._

I made it a little over halfway down the hallway when suddenly, something ran smack into me.

It ran so fast that I lost my balance and fell backwards.

I'm not in the mood for anymore surprises.

Once I find out what this thing is, I'm gonna _murder it._

_**Kayla P.O.V  
**_I was running so fast down the hallway that I ran into something.

Whatever it was, I knocked it down with me.

"Shit, I hope this thing doesn't leave a mark." I rubbed my forehead.

"Instead of worrying about yourself, how about you watch where the hell you are running. You just about killed me." The voice from under me spoke angrily.

_Man, what a bastard._

_Well, If it's a female, what a bitch._

I felt around to see what I ran into.

"Well, I can tell that you don't have boobs. You are either a man or a very flat-chested female. Also, talk to me like that again and I won't hesitate to beat your rude ass." I growled.

"Well, last time I checked I have something dangling between my legs. And, I would like to see you try." The voice spoke sarcastically.

_Calm down, Kayla._

_Don't beat its ass._

_Lord, lend me your strength._

I leaned my head down and an intoxicating smell of burnt oranges hit my nose.

_Burnt oranges?_

_Smart mouth?_

_O.M.G._

_I should probably smack the hell out of myself._

_I know who this smart-mouthed bastard is..._

_**Normal P.O.V  
**_Kayla frowned.

"Akatsuki, I know that's you."

Akatsuki's rubbed his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Kayla?"

"Mhm, dumbass."

"Sheesh, what's wrong with you?"

"You and your sarcastic ass, smart-ass mouth."

"Well, your the one that knocked me over like a bowling pin."

"Whatever." Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least I know that you are the boobie monster." Akatsuki laughed.

"Boobie Monster?" Kayla giggled.

"Yea, the fall wasn't so bad because of your soft ass boobs. But seconds later, you started moving around and almost suffocated me. I thought I was gonna die." Akatsuki said sarcastically.

"My boobs are only a 36D so, I don't think they could have suffocated you. Thank you for your wonderful performance, Mr. Sarcasm." Kayla stuck her tongue out.

"Anyway, what are you doing running down the hallway so early this morning and why you got an attitude." Akatsuki wondered.

"I couldn't sleep because of the storm and I don't have an attitude." Kayla pouted.

_I don't want to mention the whole Ruka ordeal because it's gonna make me mad then he gonna start getting mad._

_I don't have time to deal with his cranky ass._

_"_Yes you do."

Kayla sat on the floor and pouted as Akatsuki got up and stretched.

"No, I do not. You are over here questioning me but, why are you up?" Kayla continued to pout.

"Well, I'm not a morning person as you know. I heard stomping down the hallway so, I swore whoever was making all this racket at 3 in the morning, I would tear them limb from limb." Akatsuki yawned.

"Yea, right. _I dare you to." _Kayla glared.

"Kayla, you keep it up with that attitude and I will take you in that room and fuck the shit out of you." Akatsuki smirked.

"..." Kayla looked away from Akatsuki.

"I'm serious." Akatsuki grabbed Kayla's chin and forced her to look at him.

"I don't have an attitude." Kayla blushed.

"That's more like it. Daddy loves you." Akatsuki kissed Kayla on the lips then helped her up.

"And, who exactly calls you "Daddy"? Kayla wondered.

"Last time I checked, you do. Over and over again as I recall it. Shall we repeat what we did a week ago?" Akatsuki whispered in Kayla's ear seductively.

"N..no, I'm go..good." Kayla stuttered.

_I gave up with my little hissy fit._

_Oh, don't think it's because I'm weak or submissive._

_I just want to be able to walk for the next week._

_Just saying._

_Akatsuki does not play with me._

_Yea, he is nice and lovable._

_Around other people, that is._

_But, he will tear my ass to pieces._

_Last time I tried that attitude shit with him, he fucked the attitude right out of me the next hour._

"Also, may I add that I wasn't stomping. I just ran really hard. I was scared to death. What you expect me to do tiptoe down the hallway?" Kayla laughed.

A big roar of thunder echoed through the hallways.

It was louder than before.

Kayla squealed then she jumped onto Akatsuki.

But this time, instead of them both falling onto the floor.

He caught her.

"Kayla, you are such a handful." Akatsuki said as he wrapped his arms around Kayla's waist.

"My, what a supportive man I have in my life." Kayla stated sarcastically.

"Looks like the storm is passing now." Akatsuki said as he looked out the window.

"Thank god! I thought I was gonna have to stay up here forever." Kayla laughed as Akatsuki put her down.

"I wouldn't have minded it." Akatsuki winked.

_Of course you won't mind, Mr. Pussy Destroyer._

"You are such a hentai." Kayla rolled her eyes.

"And? Your point is?" Akatsuki stared.

"Nevermind." Kayla sighed.

"Anyway, how about you sleep with me tonight?" Akatsuki smirked.

Kayla looked at Akatsuki funny.

"What? Did I say something funny?" Akatsuki looked confused.

"What do you mean "sleep with you"?" Kayla giggled.

"You know what I meant. But if you want-." Akatsuki pinned Kayla against the wall.

"-we could continue from last time? The offer still stands." Akatsuki licked his lips.

_Oh mighty God._

_Please help me._

_I fear that I am about to commit a deadly sin._

_He knows that I can't resist him licking those lips of his._

_Instead of licking his lips, he should yank this nightgown off and lick my-._

Kayla shook her head.

_Naughty thoughts, go away!_

"Yea, I-I t-think we should just u-um sleep."

_Good job, Kayla._

_You sound very convincing._

_You and your embarrassing ass stuttering.  
_  
"You sure?" Akatsuki started planting kisses down Kayla's neck.

_Father God in the name of Jesus, please help me before I commit a sin._

_A very naughty one._

"Y-yep! Let's go!" Kayla said as she slid out of Akatsuki's grasp.

"You gonna get off the floor?" Akatsuki raised his brow.

_Thank God!_

_I owe you._

_"_I will leave you here." Akatsuki smirked

"Leave me here and I will tell Kaname that when he leaves for his out of town meetings, you go and scramble through his office." Kayla grinned.

"Well, I can just tell him about the time we had sex in his office. How you like them apples?" Akatsuki's smirk widened.

Kayla turned away and pouted again.

"I'm not gonna sit here and debate with your ass. I'm too tired for this bullshit. You either come sleep with me or come sleep with me." Akatsuki said he grabbed Kayla and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm not a sack of potatoes. You can't just sling me over your shoulde-."

_****smack****_

"Hmm, it seems that cooled you down." Akatsuki smirked as he walked down the hallway to his room with a dumbfounded Kayla over his shoulder.

_Did he just smack my ass?_

_Now, that I think about it, I feel a stinging sensation on my right buttcheek._

_Omg._

_I hope it doesn't leave a handprint like last time._

_But you know, that actually felt kinda good._

_Wait!_

_No!_

_I'm not a __**Masochist**_** !  
**  
_**(A/N: **_ _Masochist_ is a person who finds pleasure in self-denial, submissiveness, etc. Aka finds pleasure in pain.)

"-ayla."

_At least I hope not._

"Kayla!" Akatsuki yelled.

"What?" Kayla frowned.

"I have been calling you for like 2 minutes now. I said we are here." Akatsuki sighed.

"Oh, sorry." Kayla whispered.

Akatsuki put Kayla down and closed the door.

Kayla ran over to Akatsuki's bed and flopped on it.

"You are so lucky Hana is a heavy sleeper." Akatsuki shook his head.

"Sorry, guess I forgot." Kayla grinned.

"Yea, right." Akatsuki rolled his eyes.

"No matter how hard I try to erase it from my brain, I can never forget about how much of a messy person Hana is." Kayla looked around disgustingly.

"I could have sworn this room wasn't this bad when I left 20 minutes ago." Akatsuki looked around, shocked.

"Maybe, he got up, messed the room up then, went back to sleep." Kayla giggled.

"Yea, and maybe I can shoot webs out my wrist like spider-man." Akatsuki stated sarcastically.

"Hey, maybe you can. I'm not judging." Kayla laughed.

"Okay then." Akatsuki yawned.

"Anyway, let's get some sleep because we have to go see Kaname later." Kayla said as she got under the covers.

"Mhm." Akatsuki crawled into bed and cuddled with Kayla.

"Akatsuki, I just noticed something." Kayla stared at Akatsuki.

"What?" Akatsuki wondered.

"Why were you walking around in only your boxers?" Kayla raised her brow.

"Because I was gonna rape whoever was stomping down the hallway." Akatsuki stated seriously.

"Really now?" Kayla giggled.

"Yep. That's my story and I'm sticking to it." Akatsuki pulled Kayla into his chest.

"Another thing?" Kayla mumbled.

"Yea?" Akatsuki raised his brow.

"It seems your hand is very comfortable on my ass. If you try anything, I will cut your dick off." Kayla grinned evilly.

"I would never do such a thing." Akatsuki stated sarcastically as he grabbed on Kayla's booty.

"I mean it, buster." Kayla yawned.

"Mhm, I love you, Kayla." Akatsuki mumbled.

"I love you too, _my little dumbass." _Kayla whispered

Kayla and Akatsuki both drifted into a peaceful slumber..._with the hand on the booty, of course!_

It seems Kayla and Akatsuki do naughty things behind closed doors. Who would have thought that Akatsuki, the nicest guy around, would be such a bad boy?

But you know what?

I'm wondering what Kayla and Akatsuki want to talk to Kaname about.

Find out in Blood Within Me Chapter 2: Rude Awakening.

SOOOO as you all can see, I am rewriting BWE. Tell me what you think about this chapter by commenting below.

I love you guys &amp; gals very much!

Thank you for all the patience and support you have given me! ^^


End file.
